lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea
Andrea is a character in Last of The Walking Dead. She is one of the two leaders for the Jackson Community. Spending her teenage years in the Atlanta Quarantine Zone, she grew up training with the FEDRA military corps, where she witnessed the downfall of the zone during a Firefly terrorist attack. After witnessing her sister's death, she holds a grudge against the Fireflies, and despises their existence. She's a capable woman, and adjusted to leadership rather quickly after losing her entire group to the Saviors. Biography Background and Early Life Andrea's early childhood was spent living within the city limits of Atlanta, Georgia, a place she’d reside within for many years after the apocalypse began. At 15 years old, she spent the majority of her teenage years and early adulthood behind the walls of the Atlanta Quarantine Zone, a place she’d grown to detest as time marched onward. She and her sister, Amy, were drafted into the local militia when Andrea was 20, shortly after her parents had died during a Quarantine Zone-wide riot that threatened to tear the Atlanta Zone apart. Though Andrea had her own misgivings about FEDRA, hearing the things that these ‘Fireflies’ have done to innocent people in the Zone was enough to convince her that, maybe, she was on the right side. As the Fireflies became more and more prominent, the threat they posed grew exponentially. The second major attack on the Atlanta, in 2020, left half of the community destroyed and a large portion of the population dead or turned. During this attack, Andrea and Amy were among the first wave sent in to combat the threat. The Quarantine Zone had instead turned into a war-zone, and it quickly devolved into a battle too costly on both sides. Andrea had barely made it out alive, coming out relatively unscathed, but her sister hadn’t been so lucky. She’d only found her after the battle was over, torn apart by bullets and being feasted on by the recently turned. She managed to kill the walkers, falling to the ground next to her sister. With no other survivors around, Andrea was forced to stab her sister through the temple, to make sure she wouldn’t come back. Having to do that still haunts her, years later. It wasn’t long afterwards that she left the militia behind. It was around 2021 when she first met Rick Grimes, and the rest of the group that she’d eventually become a part of. The Atlanta Quarantine Zone was failing, crumbling, and falling apart. With no other choice, they set out to find themselves a new home, taking refuge on a farm, in a prison, and eventually, the place they’d call home. Alexandria. At first, the community felt like a dream; all they’d seen on the road since the fall of Atlanta was death and destruction; murderous bandits, cannibals, and very few decent people. To find somewhere almost normal again, it wasn’t something none of them were prepared for. Spending nearly a year and half outside walls had been enough to turn them all into monsters, perhaps as horrible as the real ones that roamed the earth, and adjusting to normal life again took a while for Andrea. Once she’d been appointed to be a lookout and sniper for the community, she used that time to collect her thoughts. That normality didn’t last long, however, as a group of bandits known as the Saviors made their presence known. They’d already taken control of Alexandria long before her group showed up, along with the communities of the Kingdom and the Hilltop. Together, they tried to fight the Saviors, but ultimately failed. After the war came to an end, everyone scattered, including Andrea. She tried finding the others, to no avail, and found herself alone. Around the winter of the 2022, Andrea had found her way to a small trading outpost established just outside the limits of Kansas City. The place was small, and Andrea had been wary of the place, but she managed to get some supplies she’d desperately been needing from a man named Tommy, who eventually became someone she’d travel with. Eventually, the two would make their way towards Wyoming, where they settled down in the city of Jackson, Wyoming. Over the past three years, they built the community from the ground up, even going as far as restoring the hydroelectric dam nearby for power. Now, their community consists of around eighty people, with Andrea and Tommy acting as co-leaders for the community. She continues to hold out hope that she’d see her old friends again, but until then, her goal was to have a place they could come to, somewhere free from the clutches of the Savors, Fireflies, or FEDRA. Secluded, and relatively safe. Summer 2025 July When Joel's group first arrived at the hydroelectric dam near Jackson, they initially believed them to be bandits, until Tommy confirmed that one of them was his brother. They were invited inside, and while Joel and Tommy talked, Andrea took Clementine, Ellie, and Lee to get some lunch in their cafeteria. While there, Andrea had to confirm that there wasn't anyone in the community with the names of Diana or Ed, only furthering Clem's disappointment that she hasn't found her parents yet. Once the topic of the Fireflies had been brought up, Andrea argued about them being nothing but terrorists to Lee, who seems to have a differing opinion. Later, Andrea finds Ellie out on a suspended bridge overlooking the dam, and the two talk about Joel, who eventually interrupts the conversation. Andrea then takes the two girls, along with Carl, out on a horse ride through the countryside, leading to the community of Jackson. Once there, Andrea pulls Ellie aside and talks to her about Joel's past, specifically about his deceased daughter. That night, the community holds a communal campfire meet-and-greet, where eventually a conflict between Clementine, Ellie, and Lydia brings things to a sudden end. Andrea takes Clementine and Ellie home, while Carl is left to drag Lydia away. The next day, everyone at the fire is brought into Tommy's office to discuss what to do about the situation, where Tommy and Andrea eventually conclude that the two new girls must be put into the school in order to keep them out of trouble. Days later, Andrea is informed that Ellie had escaped the community on horseback, after it had been decided that she wouldn't be allowed to leave due to her immunity. After gathering with Clementine, Lee, and Joel, the four set out to find her, where they eventually do at a ranch outside of Jackson. After Joel talks with Ellie, Andrea approaches him, telling him that his decision to leave was wrong. By the time they make it back to Jackson, Joel changes his mind. Due to his persistence, she finally reveals where the Fireflies are located, and offers for them to come back to Jackson when everything's been dealt with. When she finally returns to Jackson, she informs Tommy of their departure. He wasn't pleased to hear that she'd helped them out in finding the Fireflies, and the two have an argument. Eventually, they come to the conclusion that they should continue searching for more information that might help lead to a cure. August be added as RP progresses Killed Victims * Amy (Zombified) * Dale (Before Reanimation) * Numerous counts of Firefly, Savior, Terminus, and Woodbury survivors Relationships Tommy Andrea and Tommy maintain a professional relationship in order to lead the survivors in Jackson. Andrea looks up to Tommy for guidance and leadership, preferring to keep herself in an adviser role whenever she could, although they share equal responsibility for leading the Jackson community. They had first met three years ago, after Andrea found herself pushing out west after the Saviors wiped out Alexandria. They've grown close over the years, and Andrea has been informed of many things from Tommy's past, including his brother, Joel, and the things his older brother had done during his tenure with the man. She was also told about Sarah, and ultimately, what happened to her. Their relationship is put to the test when Andrea lets Joel and the others leave to find the Fireflies, where Tommy reprehended her actions. In the moment, Andrea sees that Tommy had become bitter, not only towards the Fireflies, but towards his brother, and she begins to lose respect for him. Tommy's death seemed to affect her as much as Joel, leaving Andrea crushed. Carl Grimes Carl and Andrea's relationship dates back to their exodus from the Atlanta Quarantine Zone, and had only grown stronger during the later months of their stay in Alexandria. Although separated after the final battles in the war against the Saviors, the two find each other again in a miraculous set of circumstances. Although Andrea still has yet to tell Carl about her involvement with his father, she has taken upon herself to take care of the boy in Rick's absence. For better or for worse, Carl's become the closest thing she has to a son, and that fact alone has led to her to be a little overbearing and overprotective of the boy. During the brief contact with the Whisperers, and the introduction of the Whisperer exile, Lydia, she initially didn't approve Carl's relationship with the girl. With the Whisperers becoming a distant memory, however, she slowly grew to accept the relationship for what it was, until the two eventually broke up. Despite warming up to Lydia with time, she still watches over Carl extra carefully when Lydia is around. Ellie While Andrea and Ellie have only known each other for a day, Andrea has already taken an interest in the girl's involvement with Joel, and why the two of them have traveled together for this long. While trying to gather information about their relationship, she reveals to Ellie that Joel once had a daughter, and that maybe having Ellie around would be a good thing for the guy, and vice versa. Joel Andrea has a distaste for Joel, based upon everything Tommy has told her about him. While she still believes that he can be redeemed, and hopes that Ellie was the key to that redemption, she keeps a watchful eye on Joel at all times. Because of her past with other psychopaths, she's slow to trust Tommy's brother, and will likely continue to question the man's decisions for the foreseeable future. Trivia * Andrea was originally pitched to be in Last Of The Walking Dead as a replacement for Maria, who was seen as being far less interesting. * Andrea and Tommy's relationship is left intentionally vague, and it is currently unknown if the two have feelings for each other or not. * Andrea and Rick once shared a short romantic relationship prior to the Saviors winning the war, and it had never been revealed to Carl. * Her dislike for the Fireflies stemmed from the fact she was raised similarly to Ellie, being brought up in a military preparatory school with her sister, Amy, and eventually fought the Fireflies in several terror attacks on the Atlanta Quarantine Zone. This fact leaves a sour taste in her mouth when Lee mentions that the Fireflies didn't seem so bad.